Respect
by Rocket-Strife
Summary: Strife and Discord have a heart to heart


Respect

By Goddess of Mayhem

Disclaimer; The characters of Discord and Strife belong to Ren Pictures. No Copyright infringment intended. 

* * *

"I'm not asking for much...just...just a little respect, ya know?" Strife turned and looked at his smirking mother, catching her with and irritated glance. "You don't care at all, do ya?"

Discord bit her tongue in order to supress laughter, but she could not stop the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth from surfacing completely. "Maybe I am. But Strife...to expect respect after that performance...you're an idiot! What are you expecting, miracles?"

"I-no!" He rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe not respect in a sense...but a little recognition maybe? A little appreciation? Some manners even! I mean..." He paused, his gaze shifting to the dusty road. "That was so rude! That Alcmene chick has gotta teach that kid of hers some good old fashioned people skills or something..."

"The woman is a strumpet!" Discord turned off onto the eastern path as the pair of gods reached the crossroads and began to make her way up a rocky hillock. The air was chilly and the skies were gray; somewhat reflecting upson her godling son's mood. She turned and stared at him straight fowardly. "Strife, it isn't realistic to expect some snotty nose mommy's boy to show respect to us war gods; He knows he's got Zeus behind him and he plays that to his advantage."

"Yeah mom, I know how things are." Strife sighed deeply. "I mean, it's hard enough trying to dodge that no gods killing gods rule, even though the little moron isn't a god...but for once I was doing what you and unc said...I was keeping to myself!"

"And Hercules caught sight of you and thought it would be fun to beat up on you anyway." Discord's eyes suddenly darkened; Strife, grumbling to himself and his attention focused on the rough and increasingly rougher road ahead, didn't notice. "Next time, do what I told you; use your powers."

"Oh yeah..." Strife muttered sarcastically, his cyan eyes stormy. "If I did, would you back me up?"

Discord nodded slowly. "...No."

The Godling's sigh was exasperated. "Thought not. As ya said, Zeus is behind the little snot ball. It's just..." He stopped dead in his tracks, his hands landing on his leather clad hips; Discord paused and stared back at her son behind her. "I get the feeling it's always you or Uncle Ares saving my ass."

Discord sighed, turned on her boot and walked back towards Strife. "Come on Strife; that not true. Sure, you botch up almost everything we do...but...I'm never saving you!"

Strife blinked rapidly. "True. Uh...thanks mom." And they continued walking up the rocky road, Discord leading the way and Strife trailing, dragging his feet along the ground. Discord figured he was definately restless but couldn't understand why; it wasn't the first time he's been beaten by Hercules and yet, when she stared into his eyes they were darkened with worry. There was a small grove towards the left and she headed to it; Strife's voice suddenly sounded behind her.

"You think I'm a complete joke, don't you?"

Discord stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"You don't even respect me. I'm guessing I'm an idiot to expect respect off my enemies when my own family thinks I'm there just to be your personal jester...ya know? It hurts." Strife flexed his hands, gingerly picking at a safety pin, his eyes focused on the earth. Discord sighed; when did her son lose all his confidence like this?

"Strife...that's not true." The goddess swallowed a lump in her throat and approached the young god; hesitating, she placed an arm around his slim shoulders. "Your usually so confident...a little reckless at times...but sure of yourself. I never realized you felt this way."

"Cautious dies! Reckless kills!" Strife grinned disarmingly for a moment before turning to face his mother. His face was immediately serious again. "I just feel that I really suck at my job, is all."

"Hey, you're young. Takes a while for a god to settle into their powers..." Discord needed something that would lift Strife spirits; she thought of something infalliable. "Anyway...most of the time Ares is just weighing you up next to Deimos; working out who'll make the better second in command." She smiled. "Three guesses who he'll pick, and the first two need not count."

Strife opened his eyes wide. "Huh? Me?" He blinked a couple of times. "But...why would unc pick me over Deimos...or Phobos...or Harmonia or even you?!"

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Deimos is an idiot, Phobos is a pansy. Harmonia is too much like her airhead mother, and as for me..." She paused with a smirk. "Ares knows where my talents lie." She patted Strife on the back. "Poor old Anteros; no one would have ever picked him for the gay brother."

"And Pallor?" Strife asked suspiciously.

"He might succeed you. But it won't be for a while."

Strife grinned. "I've got an heir? Bitchin!" Smoothing his hair back, he gave Discord a playful whack on the arm before jumpimg away, his smile broadening. "Uh...well, I'm off to Ares War Hall now; I'm gonna kick Deimey around! Later mom..." And the godling vanished. Discord sighed and leaned against a tree, a smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

"Ares has got his work cut out for him..." She laughed to herself, before vanishing back to Olympus, leaving the grove as if the two gods were never even there...

* * *


End file.
